matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Assaulter
* * (alt-fire)|type = Primary|grade = |released = 20.0.0|efficiency/_damage = Both modes: *40 *55 (UP2)|fire_rate = Main: 99 Shotgun: 78|capacity = Main: 40 (max 200) (80 default) Shotgun: Up to 9 rounds 2 default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = Main: Shotgun: |range = Main: Shotgun: |theme = Military/futuristic-themed|cost = *570 *490 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 20.0.0 update. Appearance It is a bulky bullpup rifle with a non-removable underslung shotgun, 4X mounted optical scope and a 40-round magazine at the rear. It has two triggers that powers the main weapon (top) and an underbarrel shotgun (bottom). Strategy It deals high damage, fire rate, good capacity and average mobility. Tips *Its mobility is not good for optimal fleeing purposes. *The weapon's accuracy is very good even when hip-firing. Better yet, you should use a scope for an even more augmented accuracy. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *Use an underbarrel shotgun if: **You encounter many enemies on sight being trapped within the Singular Grenade vortex. **You would not like to switch to a dedicated shotgun weapon (regardless of the category). **You want to sneak attack on someone. **You encounter multiple enemies crowding towards you. *Use the ammo wisely so that you will not waste ammo by missing many shots. *The low fire rate of the underslung shotgun renders it unable to be used for spamming purposes. *Be mindful of your ammo capacity and your mobility, switch to other weapons when this weapon has fully run out of ammo or to get away from other users. *It is a good weapon for severely picking off heavily-armored enemies. *Its reload speed is somewhat cumbersome, so reload when you are in a safer place. Counters *Try to use a wall break type weapon while its users are hiding behind a wall or object. **However, be mindful that the damage decreases if you hit someone through a wall, so you will need to get a couple shots in in order to kill your target. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Any area damage weapons can disorient its users' aim. *Attack its users from behind so he will not have more time to react. Be aware if he is using the Guardian gadget, though. *Avoid engaging its users in a melee attack face-to-face since he will use an underbarrel shotgun in no time, which will be deadly. *A one shot weapon, such as the One Shot and Anti Champion Rifle, can kill your opponent before they kill you with this weapon. *Even though it is in the primary section, this weapon, like the Secret Forces Rifle and Laser Assistant, can very easily kill you in long ranges. *Attack its users while he is reloading, since the reload speed is quite cumbersome. Performance Analysis Main: Underbarrel shotgun: Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *The weapon itself is heavily influenced from the Morita Assault Rifle standard-issue infantry weapon from Starship Troopers series film, except that the top handle is replaced with a Picatinny rail occupied by an optical scope. *The weapons's shape is oddly similar to that of the Automatic Behemoth. Primary Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Weapons with Underbarrel Shotgun Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Shotgun Category:Legendary